1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns packaging for recording media, and more particularly to a jewel case having a post and socket hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the traditionally insatiable demand of consumers for inexpensive and inexhaustible data storage, data recording and electronic playback systems must also satisfy consumer demand for portability of systems and media, and vendor demands for packaging that effectively promotes sales without encouraging loss of inventor by way of theft. One successful example of commercially successful packaging is the conventional jewel case in which many forms of disc-based recording media are shipped, stocked, and sold. It accommodates conventionally sized 120 mm diameter media such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) and the like.
A drawback of the present jewel case is that it is relatively rigid and easily breaks. The designs are such that if the cases are not easily broken, they are such that if disengaged, the covers and base are not easily reassembled by a consumer. A first example of a prior art jewel case is shown in FIGS. 1–4 and a second jewel case is shown in FIGS. 5–8. FIG. 1 shows a cover 10 and a base 11 of a typical jewel case. The cover 10 has two tabs 12, 13 which extend from the cover 10. A post 14 extends inwardly from both tabs 12, 13. An enlargement of the post 14 is shown in FIG. 3. FIG. 4 shows an enlargement of the edge of the base 11 that has an opening 11a in which the posts 14 are positioned. Lead-in services 11b, 11c are formed in the side of the base 11 to guide the post 14 into position so that they may be engaged in the opening 11a. The jewel case which utilizes the cover 10, base 11 does have a more secure fit because of the post and socket assembly. However, the tabs 12, 13 are more easily broken and further the cover 10 may be opened more than 180 degrees, which will put additional stress on the tabs and further the chances of breaking.
Another design of a prior art jewel case is shown in FIGS. 5–8. The jewel case of this prior art design includes a cover 20 and a base 21. The cover 20 includes two boxed hinges 22, 23. The boxed hinge 22 has an end wall 22a which is spaced from the edge by two side walls 22b, 22c. A post 24 extends inward from the boxed hinges 22, 23. As can be seen in FIG. 5, there is no material or portion of the cover 20 that extends between the boxed hinges 22, 23. The base 21 includes a pair of slots 21a that are adapted and configured to receive the post 24. The lead-in edges 21b provide for a guided path for the post 24 to form their snap fit into the slot 21a. However, the open top configuration of the slot allows for the post 24 to more easily become disengaged. Further, the cover may again rotate more than 180 degrees from the base 21, thereby causing additional chances for breakage or disengagement.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art jewel cases.